Black Doom's Designed
He left the Yin Yang World and saw Sylvester Ace: I think I found you, Sylvester! You're not getting away this time! Sylvester: (Laugh) That is where you were wrong, you little bunny. Ace: What? Sylvester: I think it's time for me to show you who's the real boss. Come here, Black Doom Black Doom has appeared Ace: Who are you? Black Doom: Must you always be desperation, my dear animal? Do you think you want something for my power? He blast him and drop his sword Black Doom: Hmm, that is very strange for you. Ace: (Gasp) Black Doom is using his magic and he destory the Sword and drain Ace's Power Ace: What the heck!? Black Doom: (Laugh) So I see, that was a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world be mine forever. He Summon his Heartless Black Doom: That's right, my Heartless. Drag all that you see into the Deepest Darkenss. They are going to get Ace and then someone saved him, it was Bugs and Duck Duck: Are you alright? Ace: Duck! Bugs! Bugs: Black Doom. What are you doing here in the Datascape? Black Doom: "Data escape"? I think I should save those for him. Sylvester: And It was my plan, of course. Flashback has started Sylvester: (Narrating) We caught up right away when you're up to Something. So, I decided to pay a little visit on Black Doom's Orders. What have I find? He peek at the Door and saw Bugs and his Friends watching the Monitor Bugs: What the? What is that Bright Light? Then they have been teleported to the Datascape even Sylvester Sylvester: And there is how I got sucked up into the data from the light. At the Unknown Place Sylvester: (Narrating) I have wake up by my lonesome in the Unknown Place. He said up and he saw all pictures from the world's Sylvester: Black Doom! I want you to see this! Right now! Black Doom has Appeared Black Doom: What is it, now. Sylvester? He look around this place Black Doom: So what is this place? Sylvester: I don't know where we, but I think we're gonna look around the place together. That could come in handy for taking all over the world's, right? Black Doom: I think that should help us for this. Flashback has ended Sylvester: After that how you know. Me and Black Doom been looking around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that castle of yours, Bugs. Oh, yeah, i mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way back, making sure you will be here forever. Ace: So it was you! You're the one who cut the links! Black Doom: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine soon. Then, when I have immersed this world into Darkness, I shall send my Heartless army back into your little castle under my control! Bugs: It will never happen! Black Doom: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the world's will be mine! Just one thing: my world's must be free of light, and you are far too bright for that. It is time for all of you to call under my command into a deep sleep. Duck: Incorrect. This is one world you won't have! He's gonna attack him Black Doom: Oh, really? Then Duck has been captured Ace: (Gasp) Bugs: Duck! He is struggling to be free Black Doom: (Laugh) You don't know that he belongs to the darkness? That means he is destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This Duck is under my command nno, I have great hope that he will prove to be more than useful. He disappeared even Black Doom Sylvester: Looks like the game is finally over. And you guys are just a bunch of weak animals! (Laugh) He has been teleported from the Data Ace: Duck. He's gone... Category:Cutscenes